Chained
by Loud Mucker Complex
Summary: Sudah lama nama itu tidak mampir ke pikirannya. Sudah tak pernah barang sekalipun Gilbert mengingat wajahnya sejak Tembok Berlin runtuh. Gilbert tidak pernah melihat ke belakang. Namun ia tidak pernah terlepas darinya sejak awal. RusPrus, FrUK, USJap. Slow update. Rating will change.
1. A Very Late Reunion

**Chained**

**Title: **Chained

**Author: **Loud Mucker Complex

**Chapter: **1 of unknown

**Rating/Genre: **T for this chapter/romance, hurt/comfort, comedy, AU?

**Fandom(s): **Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings: **gay relationships, mature themes, sex, alcohol, clubs and pubs, and possible OOC in further chapter

**Character(s):**Prussia, Russia, England/Britain, America, Sealand, France, Japan, Canada, North Korea, Germany, North Italy, Spain, South Itay dan lain-lain

**Pairing(s):**RuPru (main), FrUK, USJap, KorCan, GerIta, SpaMano

**Comments: **Yahaha. OTP saya... OTP saya... OTP sayaaaaaaaa! *joget*

**Summary: **_Sudah lama nama itu tidak mampir ke pikirannya. Sudah tak pernah barang sekalipun Gilbert berusaha mengingat wajahnya sejak Tembok Berlin runtuh. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sosok itu sekali lagi. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia muncul begitu saja dan mengingatkannya akan masa lalu?_

Holy Disclaimer:

I APPARENTLY OWN **NOTHING BUT THE****STORY**

_This is just a __**fiction**__, __I do not own __**anything else**__**.**__** The fandoms belong to **__**their**__** creator, **__I'm just using the characters and add a litte bit (or a lot of) gayness.____I__ really have no idea if there's a fic titled this anywhere else. This story has __**nothing**__ related to real life. _

Chained I : A Very Late Reunion

**[London, Inggris 20xx]**

"Hei, Gil, sampai kapan kau berniat mengurung diri di kamar seperti ini? _I need to take your laundry_!"

Gilbert hanya menggaruk pipi pucatnya dan meneruskan perjalanan karakter Alice di game komputernya. Monster-monster aneh Wonderland berdatangan dan ia mengklik mousenya dengan brutal. Darah-darah yang keluar dari monster-monster itu bagai terciprat ke matanya. Iris-iris merahnya menatap layar komputer dengan serius. Di bawah mata-matanya yang kini hampir merah semua, terbentuk kantung-kantung mata abu-abu yang sangat jelas di kulit pucatnya. Sekali lihat siapapun pasti tahu ia sudah tidak tidur selama beberapa hari.

"Gilbert Beillschmidt!"

Masih membunuh monster-monster di depannya.

"BEILLSCHMIDT!"

Ah-ah, nyawanya berkurang. Lalu layar komputer yang mulanya penuh warna berubah hitam pekat dan kosong dalam sebuah kedipan cepat. Dengan gusar ia menoleh ke pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Disana Arthur beridiri dengan keranjang yang biasa digunakannya mengumpulkan pakaian kotor lengkap dengan celemeknya. Kalau saja Gilbert tidak semarah ini, ia akan membuang waktu untuk mencemooh lelaki berkebangsaan Inggris itu tentang betapa ia terlihat sangat feminin, tapi tidak, ia SANGAT marah pada sosok pirang lain yang memegang kabel komputernya. Alfred yang telah mencabut kabel dan menghilangkan kerja kerasnya selama tiga hari. (Sebenarnya bukan salah Alfred juga kalau ia belum mengesave gamenya.)

"Apa?" Alfred bertanya dengan nada datar seakan-akan ia tidak baru saja melakukan sebuah kriminalitas tingkat tinggi kepada seorang lelaki Prusia. Dengan sarkastik ia membuang kabel yang tadi dicabutnya ke tumpukan pakaian kotor Gilbert di pojok kamar.

"_GOTTVERDAMMT_! KAU TIDAK TAHU AKU BELUM MENYIMPANNYA! AKU SUDAH BERMAIN TIGA HARI TANPA TIDUR DAN BAHKAN AKU MENGALAHKAN BOS TANPA MENGECHEAT TAPI KAU MEMATIKANNYA! _FUCK YOU_!"

"Gilbert, _oh dear_, kau tidak lagi Awesome. Lihat, kau sama terlihat sekaratnya dengan zombie-zombie di game komputermu itu." Arthur berusaha menahan nafas ketika memunguti pakaian kotor yang bertebaran hampir di seluruh lantai. Pria Inggris itu mendelik mendengar dua kata terakhir yang dipakai Gilbert.

"KAU HARUSNYA MENENDANG IDIOT INI KELUAR DARI RUMAH!" dengan frustasi Gilbert menjerit. Lagi. Mata biru Alfred berkedut.

"_Wait, shiteater._ KAU PIKIR INI RUMAH SIAPA, HAH?" teriak Alfred balik yang juga sedang tidak dalam kondisi terbaiknya setelah mendengar kabar tentang _his Canadian lil brother_ yang telah bertunangan dengan sepupu pacarnya. Kenyataan bahwa Arthur telah menyembunyikan semua soda yang dibelinya dengan alasan "Meminum soda dengan perut kosong itu tidak baik bagi tubuhmu yang sudah dipenuhi _junk food,_" juga cukup memperburuk moodnya.

"OH-OH. GEH. ZUR. HÖLLE. GEH. ZUR. HÖLLE!"

Ketika Perang Dunia III (atau entah yang keberapa) baru saja akan dimulai, suara tangisan Peter menggema dari lantai atas sampai ke lorong-lorong di lantai dua. Arthur menjatuhkan keranjang cuciannya dan berlari turun. Suara sandal rumahnya yang terdengar panik bertumpukan dengan milik Alfred yang terdengar diseret.

Gilbert sendirian di kamarnya yang agak lembab dan tampak seperti baru saja disapu tsunami. Sambil memandangi lantai yang sudah beberapa hari tidak kelihatan pria albino itu berusaha mengingat alasan-alasan yang mengakibatkan ia masuk ke fase _unawesome_nya sekarang. _I mean, seriously, the former infamous__, awesome and unbeatable__ Teutonic Knight sulks? What a bad, bad joke._

**[oOo]**

**Tiga hari sebelumnya...**

Hari itu adalah hari _awesome_ lain bagi pria muda bernama Gilbert Beillschmidt. Yah, apa sih yang lebih bagus daripada menghabiskan setengah harimu dengan tidur setelah mengalahkan rivalmu yang orang Amerika dalam _war game_ buatan negaranya sendiri? Setelah momen _awesome_ itu kau tampil di dua pensi SMA terkenal di London dan dapat banyak fans baru dan bayaran yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit—cukup untuk membeli satu set _home theatre_ baru, sungguh. Seseorang sekeren dirimu memang pantas untuk itu. Ya. Hari itu memang sempurna untuk dirimu yang sempurna. Awalnya.

Jalanan London senja itu masih cukup ramai. Lampu-lampu jalanan yang sudah tidak lagi tertutup lapisan es musim dingin bersinar kuning, yang mana dari jendela kafe tempat Gilbert sedang menikmati segelas _latte_ dingin terlihat seperti nyala kunang-kunang. Mata-mata merah itu memerhatikan orang-orang yang lewat di depan jendela. Beberapa orang memandanginya balik, dan kalau sudah begitu Gilbert hanya akan menampakkan cengiran sombongnya sambil bergumam betapa orang-orang itu beruntung karena bisa betatap mata langsung dengan makhluk se-_awesome_ dirinya. Gilbert mengira dengan ke-_awesome -_an yang ia miliki, ia sudah melihat setiap orang yang lewat tanpa melewatkan satupun. Tapi lelaki tinggi dengan syal yang melilit lehernya longgar tidak tertangkap matanya. Kehadiran lelaki itu tidak mengalihkan perhatian Gilbert dari jalanan sibuk di luar sama sekali. Tidak sampai sosok itu menarik kursi kosong di depan Gilbert. Apa yang dilakukannya kali ini berhasil membuat pria berambut perak itu menoleh dan kaget.

"Lama tak jumpa, _ваня_," jika bisa, mata-mata Gilbert sudah keluar dari rongganya melihat sosok itu. Wajah itu, postur itu. _Senyum _itu_._

"K-kau..." rasanya _latte_ dingin yang baru saja diminumnya telah menguap begitu saja sehingga tenggorokannya bisa sekering ini.

Ia tersenyum makin lebar. "Jadi kau kemari. Aku mencarimu, lho."

Gilbert hanya bisa menatap lelaki di depannya itu dengan wajah horor. Seandainya saja Alfred melihat betapa _priceless_ ekspesinya saat ini, pasti ia akan mengambil foto dan menyebarkannya di internet dengan _caption_: 'OMFG HE LOOKED AS IF HE WERE ABOUT TO PEE AND HUG HIS MOMMY' ...atau semacamnya dan mempermalukan dirinya. Gilbert selalu berusaha keras untuk menjaga _image_nya yang _awesome._ Tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk merubah ekspresinya saat ini. Berhenti tergagap saja ia belum mampu, apalagi tertawa gugup seperti yang selalu dilakukannya ketika takut. Namun, lebih dari apapun juga, ia ingin pergi dari hadapan pria ini. Atau pria ini saja yang pergi dari hadapannya? Mungkin itu lebih baik karena ia tidak akan terlihat menyedihkan. Tapi, ya ampun, yang mana saja asal bukan berhadapan dengan orang ini!

"Astaga, apa di belakangku ada arwah berwujud seram? Kenapa wajahmu begitu, Gilbert? Kau tampak hampir mati."

Gilbert sudah berhasil mengatupkan mulutnya yang setengah terbuka karena syok. Kini ia sedang berusaha keras untuk mempersiapkan mentalnya dan lari secepat mungkin. Ia tengah dalam hati memohon pada sendi-sendi dan ototnya supaya kembali berfungsi seperti sedia kala.

"Kau sakit, Gilbert?"

Astaga. _Astaga_. Dunia seperti melambat ketika tangan besar yang dilapisi sarung tangan itu perlahan terulur ke arah Gilbert untuk menyentuh pipinya. Dalam tiap detik yang terlewat detak jantung Gilbert bertambah cepat. Tangan itu makin dekat dan Gilbert mulai bergetar. Jelas-jelas sekarang kaki-kakinya sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Pasrah—karena entah kenapa Gilbert merasa sangat ketakutan—Gilbert menutup matanya seperti anak kecil yang tengah berjalan di dalam rumah hantu.

Sebuah deringan yang teredam terdengar, diikuti dengan sesuatu yang bergetar di saku jeans Gilbert. Tangan itu berhenti beberapa inci dari kulit pipi Gilbert dan ditarik kembali dengan gerakan yang tampak berat. _Mein Gott, aku akan mencium siapapun orang yang meneleponku sekarang!_ Seru Gilbert dalam hati sambil buru-buru merogoh saku jeansnya. _Incoming Call:_ _Arthur Browland_. Ah, tidak apa-apa. Gilbert lebih memilih mencium temannya ini daripada pria di depannya!

"H-hei. _Yeah?_ Aku? Aku baik-baik saja! Aku—" Gilbert meraih gelas _latte_nya dan kunci mobil Arthur di atas meja, berdiri hendak segera pergi sebelum sebuah tangan membuatnya berhenti. Nafas lelaki berambut perak itu menajam.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, _Gilbert_." Pria itu tersenyum, memandangi Gilbert dengan mata-mata ungunya yang membuat bulu kuduk Gilbert berdiri dan mengecup—_menyesap _punggung tangan Gilbert sebelum melepaskannya.

Gilbert berlari ke parkiran mobil, menabrak orang-orang, melupakan Arthur yang meneleponnya, dan masuk ke mobil. Nafasnya berpacu, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis dan lehernya. Astaga. _Astaga_.

"_Gilbert? Gilbert? Kau tidak mati, 'kan?" _samar-samar teriakan Arthur dari ponsel yang digenggam Gilbert terdengar. Si empunya ponsel hanya bisa diam dalam nafasnya yang mulai tenang, memandangi _kissmark_ di punggung tangannya yang sangat jelas terlihat. Tanda merah di kulit pucatnya itu seakan dibuatnya supaya Gilbert tidak lupa. Supaya Gilbert tidak melupakan keberadaannya, masa lalu mereka, dan apa yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka.

**[oOo]**

Gilbert menyendokkan _gelato_ mint yang dibelikan Alfred kemarin ke dalam mulutnya dengan asal sambil memandangi Peter mengerjakan Prnya di meja makan. Arthur yang duduk di sampingnya tampak agak sebal karena sejak tadi adiknya itu bertanya terus. Gilbert sudah menyedok _gelato_nya lagi, namun kali ini makanan dingin itu tidak sampai ke dalam mulutnya. Kemudian sebuah _popcorn_ menghantam jidatnya.

"Ah," hanyalah satu-satunya reaksi Gilbert. Ia kemudian menyadari kausnya yang ternodai cairan putih kehijauan_._

"Arthur, kita perlu membawa owrang inwi kwe rwumwah swakwit." Alfred berkata sambil menjejalkan sekepal _popcorn_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"_Don't talk with such manner, Al. And may I know the reason why?_" Arthur menopang dagunya di atas meja makan. Peter di samping kakaknya berhenti menulis untuk ikut mendengarkan.

"_I mean, like, seriously! This guy is too normal to be Gilbert!_ Mungkin ia diculik psikopat dan dicuci otak atau apa saat keluar? Lihatlah betapa tenangnya dia!" Alfred menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang dimaksud.

"Ha? _Was?_" tanya Gilbert dengan acuh. Masih memakan _gelato_nya.

"Mungkin _gelato_ yang kau belikan untuknya itu beracun? Lagipula lebih baik ia diam dan tenang begini, bukankah begitu, Peter?" Arthur menjawab dengan jujur sambil menyikut adiknya.

"Nggg... mungkin." Jawab bocah itu, menggaruk pipi.

"Mungkin benar, tapi aku merasa aneh, sungguh..." Alfred meneruskan makannya sambil mengamati Gilbert di sisi lain sofa ruang keluarga rumah milik Arthur. "Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu."

Tak lama setelah pembicaraan yang bertopik 'Gilbert yang bukan Gilbert' berakhir, bel rumah bergaya klasik itu berdering. Arthur selaku pemilik rumah bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

"_Bonsoir, mon ange! _" Francis, yang telah kembali dari mudiknya ke Perancis, tidak membuang waktu untuk melepas mantel serta topinya dan langsung memeluk Arthur yang kaget. Sebuah kecupan lembut ia tanamkan ke pipi _Angleterre-_nya itu.

"Fr-Francis! Lepas dulu mantel dan topimu!" bentak Arthur meskipun jelas-jelas pipinya memerah.

"_Oui, oui, pardon!_ " lelaki Perancis itu terkekeh pelan, sudah terbiasa dengan ke-_tsundere_-an kekasihnya. Ia kemudian melepaskan mantel dan topinya. "Kudengar Gilbert dan Peter ada di sini?"

Arthur yang berjalan di samping Francis mengangguk. "Sudah sebulan. Sepertinya ia akan tinggal agak lama di sini. Masalah Peter, Tino dan Berwald sedang tugas Glasgow, jadi mereka mengembalikan anak itu sementara. Oh ya, ada Alfred juga."

"Hm... ramai sekali. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita menyelinap dan pergi ke hotel?" tangan Francis yang memang terkenal tidak bisa diam sudah mulai menggerayangi tubuh bagian belakang Arthur.

"_Don't be stupid. Hurry up and walk properly!"_ Arthur menjawab dengan nada tegas meskipun ia tidak sepenuhnya tidak setuju dengan ide itu. Francis sudah pulang ke Perancis selama dua minggu. Diam-diam Arthur juga kangen padanya.

"Aaah! _Mon ami_, Gilbert! Lama tak berjumpa~" Francis menghapiri sosok Gilbert yang baru saja memasukkan sisa _gelato_nya ke dalam kulkas.

"Oh. Franny! Hei, _bro!_" wajah Gilbert tampak lebih cerah meskipun belum benar-benar tampak secerah tiga hari lalu.

"_Mon Dieu, _lihat kantung-kantung matamu. Kau tidak tidur berapa hari?"

"Tiga hari. Main game." Alfred yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menyahut. "Kamarnya jadi seperti sarang vampir. Sayangnya dia kurang tampan untuk main di the Twilight Saga."

Alis-alis Francis berkerut. "Benarkah?" _pasti terjadi sesuatu yang tidak biasa_, batinnya. Gilbert selalu begitu jika sedang... bermasalah. Biasanya alasannya sama. Apa mungkin ia bertemu... bertemu Ivan? Hanya orang itulah yang bisa membuat Gilbert sekacau ini. Bahkan Ludwig atau Roderich pun tidak bisa.

"Francis, bisa tidak kau buatkan kami makan malam? Aku bosan makan masakannya Arthur yang hancur!" Peter bertanya, membuat kakaknya itu meremas pisau yang baru saja akan digunakannya untuk mencincang bawang.

"Baiklah, baik~ Arthur, _mon cher, _tolong jangan bunuh adikmu."

**[oOo]**

Gilbert membuang tubuhnya yang pegal ke atas kasur. Setelah diam begini barulah pria itu menyadari betapa lelah dan mengantuknya ia. Ia sudah kenyang dan sedang tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa, jadi setelah ia menyelesaikan porsi ratatouille dan _fruit parfait_ super enak buatan Francis, ia langsung naik ke kamar pinjamannya. Pria itu memijat-mijat celah di antara alis dan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan pening yang berkumpul di sana. Kemudian ia secara tidak sengaja melihat noda kemerahan di punggung tangannya. Benar, _kissmark_ yang ditinggalkan lelaki itu. _Kissmark _yang selalu bisa membuat Gilbert mengingat segalanya hanya dengan melihatnya.

Ivan. Ivan Braginski.

Sudah lama nama itu tidak mampir ke pikirannya. Sudah lama sekali. Sudah berabad-abad lalu sejak ia terakhir melihat orang itu, mengingat orang itu, memikirkan orang itu. Sudah tak pernah barang sekalipun Gilbert berusaha mengingat wajahnya sejak Jerman tidak lagi dibagi menjadi dua bagian. Tidak pernah, tidak pernah. Tidak pernah lagi sejak ia melihat Ludwig pertama kali ketika Tembok Berlin akhirnya runtuh. Tidak pernah. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sosok itu sekali lagi. Tidak. Sungguh tidak. Gilbert sudah membuang semua tentang ia dan Ivan bersama hilangnya nama Prusia dari peta dan Jerman bersatu. Gilbert sudah berusaha keras sekian lama. Ia sudah bisa hidup tanpanya selama ini. Sudah begitu lama sejak para nation memutuskan untuk menggunakan nama mereka dan hidup layaknya manusia biasa hingga sekarang. Benar, Gilbert sudah hidup selama itu tanpanya. Gilbert sudah _berhasil_—hampir, melupakannya. Bukan, bukan melupakan. Kata melupakan sangatlah munafik. Tepatnya adalah; memendam dalam-dalam. Gilbert sudah hampir berhasil memendam dalam-dalam segalanya tentang Ivan dan menutup luka di hatinya. Tapi kini ia muncul di hadapannya begitu saja seakan tidak peduli dengan usaha kerasnya. Ia muncul dengan senyuman yang penuh nostalgi lama itu dan mengagetkannya. Benar. Waktu itu Gilbert sungguh kaget mendapatinya duduk di sana, berbicara padanya seakan mereka baru saja berpisah kemarin. Kekagetannya yang begitu besar sampai sanggup menutupi emosi lain yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Rasanya sangat... sureal. Melihat Ivan, rasanya sangat tidak nyata bagi Gilbert. Namun, yang membuat Gilbert membenci pertemuan mereka itu adalah desir hatinya yang munafik. Ia benci bagaimana sebuah cahaya kecil yang telah lama redup kembali menyala pelan-pelan. Kenapa Ivan? Kenapa setelah ia bertemu dengannya kehangatan yang menenangkan itu kembali ada? Gilbert merasa seperti hatinya sedang berusaha memberitahunya untuk berhenti berbohong. Hatinya sedang memberitahunya bahwa memang hanya Ivanlah yang mampu mengembalikan cahaya itu dan membuatnya menyala terang. Hatinya sedang memberitahnya bahwa ia memang masih... masih...

_Tok tok._ "Gilbert, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Francis dari luar pintu kamar Gilbert.

Gilbert segera menyembunyikan tangan kanannya di bawah selimut. "Ah, _ja._"

"Oh, apa kau baru saja hendak mengistirahatkan tubuhmu yang kasihan itu?" kepala berambut pirang itu menyembul dari balik pintu.

Gilbert tertawa. "Apa maksudmu, hah? Masuklah, Franny. Tidak biasanya kau malu-malu begitu."

"Hm... soalnya kau sedang sensitif." Francis menutup pintu dan duduk di pinggir kasur Gilbert.

"Aku tidak sedang sensitif." Gilbert membantah sambil bangun untuk duduk.

"Kau memang sedang sensitif, _mon Prusse._"

"_Nein! _" bantah Gilbert.

"Hm... baiklah kalau begitu. Kau bertemu Ivan di mana?"

Mata Gilbert melebar. "Aku tidak—"

"Berbohong pun percuma. Ceritalah, Gilbert. Atau kau lebih ingin membaginya ke Antonio?"

"Aku tidak ingin membaginya ke _siapapun._"

"Jadi kau _memang_ bertemu dengannya."

Gilbert sadar dirinya terjebak. "_Schweinehund_."

Francis hanya terkekeh. "Kenapa kau tidak menghadapinya saja?"

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada untungnya buatku. Lagipula aku ada hubungan apa dengannya?"

"...hubunganmu dengannya... kalau di Facebook, mungkin kau bisa pasang 'It's Complicated' atau 'Separated'?"

"Tepatnya 'None'."

"Oh, ayolah Gilbert! Kenapa kau selalu menyangkal semua tentang dia?"

"Ugh... _Helte die Klappe,__ Francis!__J__etzt__!_" bentak Gilbert marah. "Lupakan saja tentang dia! Aku juga tidak akan memikirkan hal ini lebih lanjut dan secepatnya pulang ke Jerman. Aku kangen Feliciano."

"Kau kangen pada Feli atau kau ingin lari?"

"Kumohon, Francis. Kumohon jangan pojokkan aku seperti ini."

Francis terdiam. Temannya ini mulai mengalami fase out-of-character yang jelas. Seorang Gilbert tidak akan memohon seperti ini kalau ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Jujur saja, mendengar dan melihat Gilbert seperti ini sangatlah tidak... entahlah, rasanya tidak tepat. Francis memutuskan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan sampai sini. Toh ia sudah berhasil memastikan alasan kenapa temannya ini jadi murung.

"_Bonne nuit_, Gilbert."

Setelah memastikan pintu telah tertutup sempurna, Gilbert bangkit dari kasurnya dan mengintip keluar jendela. Jadi sekarang ia ada di bawah langit yang sama dengan Ivan. Di kota yang sama, menghirup udara musim semi London.

"Kenapa sekarang? Kenapa sekarang?" tanya Gilbert, berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak di ruangan kosong.

**-TBC-**

**A/N: **HAIHAI. Sacchan lagi di sini. Kali ini saya muncul dengan OTP agung saya... *drumroll* RuPru! AHAHAHA. Ya Tuhan. Saya cinta banget sama pair ini meskipun sulit dibuatnya. Iya, sulit, soalnya pasti Gilbert jadi OOC. Ugh. Tapi tapi! Bukankah setidaknya mereka cukup punya latar belakang untuk dijadikan pair? Bukankah _harusnya—pinginnya—_terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka waktu Rusia menguasai Jerman Timur di PD II? M-maksudku... setidaknya... ya... OR SOMETHING? YA KAN? YA KAN? Ah, maafkan saya._.) habisnya saya frustasi kenapa (dari yang saya lihat sendiri) pair ini di fandom Hetalia Indo sedikit banget yang bikin... uh! Coba bayangkan dua laki-laki pucat dengan hidung sempurna bergandengan tangan di bawah salju Serbia! Betapa manis. Juga sadis (Ivan itu S kan? Jelas. Jelas.). Bayangkan mata-mata ungu yang saling menatap dengan sepasang mata meraah! *mulai gila* Mohon berbaik hati dengan meninggalkan review setelah membaca. Mau yang isinya caci maki dan kaos kaki busuk juga gapapa /plak/ Dalam tiga bulan saya mengharapkan setidaknya... tujuh review? Ya. Saya akan meneruskan cerita ini setelah saya lulus SMP nanti. Saya akan berjuang melawan UN dulu. Tapi tenang saja, saya tak mungkin tak meneruskan cerita yang berkarakterkan OTP. Huhuhu.

**Terjemahan:**

Gottverdammt (Jerman) = Sialan!; Terkutuk kau!

Geh zur Hölle (Jerman) = Go to hell

Ваня (Rusia) = vanya = sweetheart; sayang (entah kenapa terdengar norak orz)

Was? (Jerman) = Apa?

Mon ange (Perancis) = Malaikatku

Pardon (Perancis) = Maaf

Mon Dieu (Perancis) = Ya Tuhan

Mon cher (Perancis) = Manisku

Mon Prusse (Perancis) = Prusiaku

Nein (Jerman) = Tidak

Schweinehund (Jerman) = pighead; ...goblok?

Helte die Klappe (Jerman) = Diam kau!

Jetzt (Jerman) = Sekarang!

Yang tidak ditulis sekiranya cukup familiar bagi reader sekalian ;)

**Say thanks to:**Google translate, catatan mini saya dari kelas bahasa Perancis, dan ANDA yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview dan membaca :D

**Reviews**** down here, ****ありがと****う****!**


	2. The Lingering Past

**Chained**

**Title: **Chained

**Author: **Loud Mucker Complex

**Chapter: **2 of unknown

**Rating/Genre: **T for this chapter/romance, hurt/comfort, comedy, AU?

**Fandom(s): **Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings: **gay relationships, mature themes, sex, alcohol, clubs and pubs, and possible OOC in future chapters

**Character(s):**Prussia, Russia, England/Britain, America, Sealand, France, Japan, Canada, South Korea, Germany, North Italy, Spain, South Italy dan lain-lain

**Pairing(s):**RuPru (main), FrUK, USJap, KorCan, GerIta, SpaMano

**Comments: **Yahaha. OTP saya... OTP saya... OTP sayaaaaaaaa! *joget*

**Summary: **_Sudah lama nama itu tidak mampir ke pikirannya. Sudah tak pernah barang sekalipun Gilbert berusaha mengingat wajahnya sejak Tembok Berlin runtuh. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sosok itu sekali lagi. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia muncul begitu saja dan mengingatkannya akan masa lalu?_

Holy Disclaimer:

I APPARENTLY OWN **NOTHING BUT THE****STORY**

_This is just a __**fiction**__, __I do not own __**anything else**__**.**__** The fandoms belong to **__**their**__** creator, **__I'm just using the characters and add a litte bit (or a lot__)__ of gayness.____I__ really have no idea if there's a fic titled this anywhere else. This story has __**nothing**__ related to real life. _

Chained

**II. The Lingering Past**

Ruangan itu remang. Hanya redup _chandelier_di dindinglah satu-satunya cahaya yang menerangi ruangan dengan tembok berlapis beludru itu. Benda-benda yang terletak jauh dari sumber cahaya tampak seperti bayang-bayang gelap, beberapa menjulang dan beberapa pendek. Memang tujuan sang pemilik kamar bukanlah untuk itu; bukan untuk membuat segala benda mahal di kamarnya terlihat. Bukan. Semua itu tidaklah lebih penting dari tubuh polos di atas kasurnya. Tubuh putih pucat bagai porselen yang berkelip karena lapisan keringat di bawah remang cahaya kuning. Berkeringat, panas, tak berdaya. Sangat kontras dengan badai es yang mengamuk di luar. Kepalanya yang dilapisi rambut perak itu terbaring lemah. Bernafas pelan. Naik-turun dadanya yang membiru bergerak lambat, kelihatan begitu berat. Namun wajahnya tampak begitu damai. Ia tertidur tanpa kerut-kerut di alisnya yang tergores sempurna.

Betapa Ivan Braginski menikmati pemandangan itu.

Sosoknya yang besar duduk bersandar di kursi klasik dekat jendela, menumpu wajah tampannya dengan satu tangan dan tersenyum. Senyum sungguhan. Senyum yang muncul karena kehangatan yang berenang-renang di hatinya. Meskipun ia tahu ia egois. Meskipun ia tahu pria di atas kasurnya itu tersakiti karena keegoisannya. Tapi ia bahagia. Mengetahui bahwa Gilbert Beillschmidt—Jerman Timur—terbaring di atas kasurnya dengan tangan dan kaki yang dirantai dan tidur dengan nafas pendek-pendek membuat Ivan Braginski tersenyum tulus. Perasaan tenang yang memanjakan hatinya ini, Ivan sangat suka. Ia merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama Gilbert ada di sana. Di bawah kuasanya, di dalam rengkuh lengan-lengannya. Lemah, tak berdaya, sehingga satu-satunya pilihan hanyalah bergantung padanya. Ivan ingin Gilbert mengerti bahwa hanya ialah yang mampu membuatnya tak berkutik, berlutut, dan menangis. Hanya Ivan jugalah yang bisa melindunginya. Melindunginya dengan kekuatan yang bisa mengalahkannya. Bukankah itu cukup? Bukankah jika Ivan sudah lebih kuat dari Gilbert, maka ia akan baik-baik saja? Bukankah itu berarti Ivan bisa melindunginya?

Ivan bisa melihat bulu-bulu mata Gilbert yang hampir transparan bergetar ketika ia perlahan membuka matanya. Sepasang iris merah langsung menangkap sosok yang sedari tadi memandanginya. Ivan bisa merasakan tatapan itu dengan sangat jelas, sementara Gilbert mengerti betul apa arti sinar mata keunguan milik pria di seberang ruangan itu.

"Ivan..."

Kemudian, dalam mata Ivan, mengalir darah dari sudut bibir lelaki yang... lelaki miliknya itu.

"Sakit... semuanya... sakit sekali..."

Tiba-tiba kayu-kayu di perapian tersulut, dan sedetik kemudian ruangan itu telah terbakar hebat.

Dari balik lidah-lidah api yang menggigit, Ivan bisa melihat sosok Gilbert yang telah terduduk, berusaha meneriakkan sesuatu padanya.

Namun kalimat Gilbert tidak pernah sampai ke telinganya.

**[London, 20xx]**

Ivan menyeret kaki-kakinya ke kamar mandi hotel. Lantai marmer yang dingin tidak membantu menghilangkan rasa berat di kepalanya. _Another hangover._ Meskipun Ivan sudah sering melewatkan malam-malam dingin dengan menenggak berbotol-botol vodka dan pusing esok paginya, entah kenapa pagi ini kepalanya terasa lebih sakit dari kemarin. Bukan. Bukan kepalanya yang sakit.

Ivan meremas dadanya.

Benar. Dadanya yang sakit.

Dengan asal Ivan menyalakan kran _shower_ dan membiarkan air dingin mengguyur kepala, lengan, dan lehernya. Syal miliknya telah melorot jatuh di sekitar lorong, dan Ivan kini duduk bersimpuh dengan sebagian dari dirinya di dalam _bathtub_, memandangi air yang mengalir masuk ke pipa air dengan tatapan kosong hanya dengan celana _jeans_ dan kaus dalamnya. Tangannya yang panjang terulur untuk menyentuh genangan air. Dengan jari telunjuknya ia menulis. Menulis. Terus menulis. _Gilbert. Gilbert. Gilbert. Gilbert, _tulisnya, kini mengerti betul apa arti dari peribahasa 'bagai menulis di atas air'. Sia-sia saja. Dalam sekejap cekungan-cekungan dalam air yang telah dibuatnya tersapu aliran lain. Begitu terus, tak berujung.

Setengah jam sudah Ivan diam dalam posisinya. Dingin lantai dan tembok kamar mandi sudah tidak terasa lagi di tubuh besarnya. Lelaki yang selalu disebut Rusia dalam KTT internasional itu mematikan air sambil menyedot ingusnya. Dengan lunglai ia berdiri, membasahi lantai dan kaus dalamnya dengan air yang jatuh dari rambutnya. Menyibakkan poninya ke belakang, ia menumpu dirinya di wastafel dan meraih sikat gigi. Selesai dengan rutinitas paginya, Ivan meraih handuk dan melingkarkannya di leher.

Masih belum hilang. Sakit di dadanya kembali ketika ia melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca. Ia bisa melihat Gilbert di belakangnya, menatapnya takut dan benci sekaligus. Kemudian wajah lelaki itu tampak begitu sedih seperti yang ada dalam mimpinya semalam.

"_Прости__, __малышка__..._" gumam Ivan sambil meremas rambutnya. Ia kembali diserang rasa bersalah yang begitu besar. "_Прости..._" juga rasa sesal yang sama besar, mengetahui bahwa ia tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu.

**[oOo]**

Gilbert memastikan sekali lagi bahwa di dalam tasnya sudah ada banyak oleh-oleh; tiga kaus Polo keluaran terbaru, sepak cokelat mahal, beberapa edisi majalah dewasa, dan cat akrilik mengilap. Roderich, Ludwig, dan Felciano pasti akan senang menerimanya. Dengan sombong lelaki itu tersenyum, merasa puas dengan pilihan oleh-olehnya.

"Tak ada oleh-oleh untuk Miss Hérdérvary?" Arthur bertanya, melongok ke dalam koper Gilbert.

"Oh, aku hanya akan memberinya buku tentang cara menggunakan wajan dengan benar. Di toko buku dekat bandara 'kan ada,"jawab Gilbert santai.

"_I think it'll only make everything worse,_" kata Arthur, menaikkan alis. _Betapa bodoh orang ini_, pikirnya.

"_Warum?_ Eliza sangat butuh buku itu. Oh ya, aku juga beli sesuatu untuk ucapan terima kasih karena sudah membiarkan diriku yang awesome tinggal di sini..."

"Ada juga untukku?"

"Ta-da!" Gilbert menyerahkan pisau cukur pada Arthur. "Cukurlah alismu itu!"

Arthur baru saja akan menusukkan pisau itu ke perut Gilbert ketika Alfred membuka pintu. "Oi, Gil, _your taxi's here_."

Mendengarnya Gilbert menangguk, menutup risleting kopernya dan meraih ponsel. Dengan Blackberry-nya ia mengetik dengan cepat pada _touchscreen_: [[_Westen, ich komme nachhause! __(*`ω´)__ノ_]] ... Beberapa menit kemudian, ketika Gilbert sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Francis, masuk balasan: [[_Ich verstehe, Bruder._ _Acthen_.]] dan Gilbert tersenyum.

"Gilbert, _mon ami,_ sungguh kau tidak ingin kuantar ke bandara? Kenapa naik taksi?" Francis menggigit selembar sapu tangan yang entah ia dapat dari mana sambil berwajah tak rela, membuat Peter dan Alfred (yang tidak pulang-pulang, anehnya) memutar mata mereka.

"_Nicht, _Francis. _Mir wid es gut_. Diriku yang awesome bisa mengatasi semuanya!" Gilbert menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu berulang-ulang, mengerti bahwa kekhawatiran Francis bukan hanya tentang keselamatannya saja.

"Gilbert, _never ever come to my place again!_" gurau Arthur, memukul pelan lengan teman lamanya itu. "_When you sulks, you're such a baby you know._"

"Aku tidak ngambek! Omong-omong, kenapa rasanya seperti aku akan pergi ke planet lain, sih? Kita 'kan masih satu benua!"

"Sudah, pulang sana!"

Semua melambai pada pria albino itu. Taksi yang ditumpanginya menjauh. Peter dan Alfred yang sebelumnya sedang bermain PS3 masuk ke rumah duluan sementara Francis dan Arthur terus memandangi mobil kuning itu hilang dari pandangan.

"_He met_ **him**_, didn't he?_" Arthur menatap mata-mata biru Francis.

"_Oui._ Aku khawatir apa yang akan dilakukan Ivan mulai sekarang." Francis tersenyum getir, menendang kerikil di dekat sepatu kulitnya.

"_As long as that bulky man doesn't seem to be picking up some fight, let's just let him be._"

**[oOo]**

**Berlin, Jerman. Kediaman Ludwig.**

Gilbert menekan bel. Langit di atasnya sudah tidak muda lagi, lampu-lampu jalanan sudah mulai dinyalakan. Ia tersenyum sombong pada beberapa anak kecil yang lewat hendak pulang, kemudian merengut melihat pintu yang tak kunjung dibuka. Gilbert menekan bel lagi. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding—

"_Mein Gott..._ bersabarlah sedikit kenapa?" dengan kasar Ludwig membuka pintu, wajahnya tampak sebal seperti biasa. Tapi anehnya dia tampak agak... merah? Rambutnya yang biasanya sangat rapi (sampai-sampai Gilbert merasa konyol akan rambutnya yang tidak jelas) berantakan, mencuat di sana-sini.

"Yo, _Westen_! _Ich komme nachhause_! Kau kangen tidak?" Gilbert membiarkan cengirannya yang biasa melebar di wajahnya sambil merentangkan lengan-lengannya seperti minta dipeluk. Ludwig malah menghela nafas keras-keras.

"Cepat masuk," suruh Ludwig, memijat pelipisnya.

"Kau tahu, West, wajahmu itu seperti kau baru saja tertangkap basah oleh publik kalau kau beli majalah-majalah aneh. Merah dan berantakan. Wuu," lelaki Prusia itu menarik koper-kopernya masuk sambil terus memerhatikan adiknya.

Ludwig tampak kaget mendengar pernyataan asal-asalan yang keluar dari mulut Gilbert, kemudian makin merah. "Uh..."

"Gilbert? Gilbert, _si_? Selamat datang! _Dove sei stato_?" suara ceria Feliciano menggema dari lantai atas, diikuti sosoknya yang berlari turun di tangga hanya dengan kemeja kebesaran dan boxer.

"Aah, Feli! Memangnya West tidak cerita kalau diriku yang _awesome_ ini berkunjung ke London?" Gilbert melemparkan jaket merahnya ke sandaran sofa, menerima pelukan dan ciuman kecil di pipi dari pacar adiknya itu.

"London? Ah, benar! Ludwig sudah cerita. Hehe. Maaf, akhir-akhir ini aku sering melupakan sesuatu," Feli menggaruk pipinya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ya. Kau juga lupa memberitahuku kalau _bruder_ sms tentang kapan dia sampai rumah," Ludwig menambahkan, mendekat untuk membantu kakaknya membawa koper.

"_Ci dispiace_! Gara-gara aku kita sampai harus berhenti di tengah-tengah... padahal tadi celanamu—"

"Sudah, diam! Masak makan malam, sana!" teriak Ludwig, makin frustasi dan malu. Tanpa kehadiran Gilbert beberapa minggu di rumah hampir membuatnya lupa bahwa biasanya ia dikelilingi dua orang merepotkan. Ia bergegas naik untuk meletakkan koper Gilbert di kamarnya.

"Oi, West, tunggu!" Gilbert memanggil, jelas-jelas sedang menahan tawa. Ia menyusul adiknya yang sudah setengah jalan di tangga. "Jadi aku mengganggu saat-saat intim kalian lagi yaa? Kesesese!"

"Tidak. Tenang saja. Kau tidak berdosa," Ludwig membuka kenop pintu kamar Gilbert dengan sikunya dan meyalakan lampu.

"Oh, West, West, adikku yang besar," pria yang lebih tua hanya bisa geleng-geleng saking gelinya. "Ah, _danke_! Kau tidak tahu betapa kesusahan aku tanpamu, Adik."

"Punggung tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Ludwig, dan Gilbert berhenti tersenyum.

"O-oh? I-ini... ini... terbentur saat main _baseball _dengan Alfred. Haha. Tak usah dipedulikan," Ludwig mengernyit ketika menyadari kakaknya yang tiba-tiba gugup itu. Kalau luka kecil begitu, kenapa harus gugup menjelaskannya?

"_Du bist so komisch_. Ganti bajulah dan turun untuk makan," pria yang pirang berbalik untuk keluar.

"Kesese! _Ich verstehe, mein Westen~_"

Ludwig tahu kakaknya itu sedang menutupi sesuatu, tapi ia lebih memilih diam. Bisa saja ia memang terbentur, yang jelas Ludwig berharap ia tidak sedang menutupi sesuatu yang tak bisa diatasinya sendiri. Ia tahu betul kakaknya itu; arogan, sok, dan sinonimnya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang akan memperlihatkan kelemahannya begitu saja pada orang lain—pada adiknya sendiri sekalipun. Namun sayangnya Gilbert kadang tidak pintar menyembunyikan masalah-masalah yang memberatkan hatinya. Sekalinya topeng yang dipakainya menutupi kesusahan hatinya retak, maka topeng itu akan dengan cepat pecah. Kemudian Gilbert bisa masuk ke fase disfungsional untuk beberapa waktu yang tak menentu. Memikirkan kakaknya yang heboh itu diam dan mengkerut di pojok kamar membuat Ludwig sakit kepala. Ia mungkin memang kurang suka dengan kakaknya yang hiper itu, tapi begitulah Gilbert. Gilbert kakaknya, yang telah membesarkannya dan rela berkorban untuknya di masa lalu. Gilbert yang sangat ia sayangi. Jadi Ludwig ingin sekali kakaknya terus seperti itu, melewati hari-hari tanpa beban. Karena ia sudah cukup menderita untuk banyak orang. Menderita untuk _dirinya_.

"Ludwig, _che cos'è?"_ Feliciano menatap wajah Ludwig yang tampak serius dengan mata-mata hazelnya yang besar, mengusap pipi dan rahang Ludwig yang tegas.

"_Nicht._ Bukan apa-apa. Sudah kau goreng _wurst_ favorit _bruder?_"

**[oOo]**

Francis terbangun karena suara ponselnya. Pria itu mengusap wajahnya dan memandangi Arthur yang tidur dalam pelukannya sebentar sebelum meraih benda yang terletak di meja samping kasur. Di layar ponsel _touchscreen_-nya itu tertera sebuah nama yang mampu membuat mata-mata mengantuknya terbuka lebar.

"Halo," sapanya ragu, tak tahu benar bagaimana harus menyapa orang ini.

"Halo, Francis. Maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi begini," suara ramah di ujung sana membuat Francis merinding.

"Uh, ya... ada perlu apa?" hening sebentar sebelum sang penelepon bertanya.

"Kau tahu di mana Gilbert sekarang berada?" Francis tidak memedulikan Arthur yang mulai bangun di sampingnya. Alis-alisnya berkerut karena pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa kau mencarinya? Tumben sekali..." sambil berusaha memutuskan apa ia akan memberi tahu lelaki yang meneleponnya itu atau tidak, Francis basa-basi.

Terdengar tawa kecil. "Kurasa aku merindukannya."

"_Mon cher, _ tung—" Arthur merebut ponsel dari tangan Francis.

"Merindukan Gilbert? Oh, tapi kau terdengar seperti merindukan sesuatu yang lain, Ivan," kini memegang ponsel, Arthur yang langsung mengerti keadaan mendesis pada Ivan.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Arthur," Ivan terdengar seperti ia tengah tersenyum. "Tidak, aku hanya merindukan Gilbert. _Hanya Gilbert._"

"Kau tahu, Gilbert sekarang sedang ada di suatu tempat yang tak bisa kau jangkau," ucap Arthur sembari bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Tak ada tempat yang tak bisa kujangkau, Kirkland. Bahkan neraka sekalipun," di ujung sana, Ivan tersenyum lebih lebar, menakuti pelayan hotel yang baru saja meletakkan kopinya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini? Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Arthur bisa merasakan Francis mengelus punggungnya, menyuruhnya untuk tenang dalam diam.

"Itu... masalah pribadi. Kukira kau tahu itu," lelaki Rusia yang tengah duduk di lobi salah satu hotel di Inggris itu menyesap kopinya, nadanya dipenuhi keprihatinan yang palsu.

"_Stay away from him, _Ivan. _It's enough!_"

"_It's never enough. And it will never be._"

Telepon diputus, meninggalkan Francis dan Arthur yang saling menatap dalam keremangan kamar mereka.

**[oOo]**

Ludwig memijat kedua sisi pelipisnya dengan satu tangan, berjalan dengan langkah-langkahnya yang berat menyusuri trotoar perumahannya yang agak menanjak. Ah, padahal ia sudah sering sekali sakit kepala sampai rasanya ia sudah terbiasa, tapi tetap saja ia masih bisa merasakan saraf-sarafnya berdenyut tanpa henti. Hari ini kacau sekali. Hari kedua Gilbert pulang dan kakaknya itu sudah bikin ulah.

Pertama, kakaknya itu memberinya oleh-oleh yang memalukan sampai Feliciano memberinya tatapan seperti ingin berkata; "Ludwig, apakah aku tak cukup?" sampai rasanya ia ingin membunuh kakaknya itu. Kedua, ia terus mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan memalukan seperti apa saja yang Ludwig dan Feliciano telah lakukan selama ia tak di rumah, yang mana Ludwig lebih memilih pergi untuk membeli beberapa botol bir dan anggur dengan berjalan kaki untuk memperlama waktu daripada mendengarkan jawaban-jawaban jujur pacar imutnya itu.

Karena sungguh, Ludwig tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Gilbert dan Feliciano membicarakan hal macam itu dengan nada tenang seakan mereka cuma membahas betapa cerahnya cuaca di luar. Tunggu, bahkan cuaca pun tidak cerah hari ini. Langit pukul tujuh di atas lelaki pirang itu mendung, menutupi bintang-bintang yang indah berkelip. Ludwig menengadah sebentar, menghela nafas sambil merasakan beban yang ada di salah satu tangannya, dan meneruskan berjalan.

Ketika ia akhirnya sampai di puncak jalan yang menanjak itu, ia bisa melihat sebuah sosok yang agaknya tidak asing berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Ia menyipitkan mata-mata birunya, kemudian langsung membelalak ketika ia akhirnya sadar siapa orang itu. Untuk beberapa saat Ludwig hanya berdiri di tempat ia berhenti—di samping sebuah lampu jalan—dan memandangi lelaki yang hanya diam memandangi rumahnya itu. Ia mengernyit. Apa maunya kemari? Jangan-jangan...

Lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya, tampak agak kaget. "Ludwig?"

Yang dipanggil berjalan mendekat, botol-botol minuman fermentasi di dalam tas daur ulang yang dibawanya bersentuhan dengan bunyi _kling-kling._ "_Ja._ Kenapa kau di sini, Ivan?"

Ivan sepertinya sudah tahu bahwa ia tidak akan disambut hangat di sini, jadi ia tampak tidak terpengaruh oleh nada kasar Ludwig. "Aku berkunjung. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku bekunjung ke rumahmu, _да_?"

"Kurasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berkunjung."

"Kenapa begitu? Kulihat kau sepertinya hendak mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil? Melihat semua yang kau beli itu," Ivan tersenyum; sebuah senyum yang sepanjang Ludwi bisa ingat, penuh dengan kepalsuan.

"Kalau kau ingin bicara bisnis, langsung saja. _Bruder _dan Feliciano menungguku di dalam."

"Jadi Gilbert ada di dalam?" melihat ekspresi pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, Ludwig diserang pemahaman bahwa harusnya ia tidak bilang kalau kakaknya ada di rumah.

"Jangan ganggu dia, Ivan," Ludwig membiarkan nadanya terdengar kelewat protektif dan melanjutkan, "jangan pernah sentuh kakakku lagi."

Ivan tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar. "Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya. Aku hanya ingin menyapanya setelah... lebih dari setengah abad?" meskipun berkata begitu, dalam hatinya ia tidak bisa menyangkal kenyataan bahwa Gilbert akan terganggu karenanya lebih baik dari siapapun.

Karena Ludwig masih memandanginya dengan tatapan tak percaya, Ivan membuka penutup tas yang ia bawa dan menumpahkan isinya ke trotoar. Ludwig berjengit sedikit mendengar suara berisik yang dihasilkan benda-benda yang jatuh itu, terutama ketika ponsel Ivan menyentuh permukaan kasar tanah di bawahnya. "Aku bahkan tidak membawa senjata. Pengamanan bandara di Jerman memang sangat hebat, ya?"

Ludwig mengernyit lebih dalam sampai-sampai ia seperti bisa melihat sendiri wajah berang yang dibuatnya. Tapi ia berusaha tetap tenang dan berpikir. Melihat Rusia yang sekarang—Rusia yang lebih berani menampakkan amarahnya dengan tidak tanggung-tanggung bereksperimen dengan bom nuklir—membuat orang ini marah bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Ludwig sudah cukup bisa merasakan keluh kesah Alfred dan atasan-atasannya meskipun lelaki muda itu tidak menampakkannya secara langsung kalau sudah menyangkut masalah dengan Ivan. Jujur saja, bukannya Ludwig tidak percaya pada kemampuan negaranya sendiri (dulu ia pernah begitu berjaya, hal itu bukannya tanpa alasan), tapi ini jelas bukan saatnya memulai perang. Jadi Ludwig menghela nafas dan sesaat memejamkan matanya, kemudian berjalan ke arah gerbang rumahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak berpikir terlalu dalam tentang tindakanku ini. Aku hanya memperbolehkanmu masuk karena aku bisa lihat buku agenda yang selalu kau bawa ke rapat itu," Ludwig menghela nafas, memikirkan cara-cara untuk membuat orang ini pergi secepatnya.

"_Danke_, Ludwig,"

Jadi kedua lelaki itu berjalan setelah Ivan selesai memunguti barang-barangnya—Ludwig memimpin dan merogoh saku _coat_-nya untuk mengambil kunci. Tak lama terdengar suara berisik dan tawa Feliciano diikuti erangan Gilbert. Ludwig, menggantungkan jaketnya, memerhatikan ekspresi Ivan dari ekor matanya. Laki-laki berambut pirang pasir itu masih tersenyum, memandangi ruang depan seperti ia bisa menemukan beberapa perubahan.

"Ludwig! Ludwig, apa kau sudah pulang?" suara Feliciano mendekat, dan pria berambut cokelat kemerahan itu berlari keluar dari dapur sambil membawa spatula. Tapi ia segera memekik mendapati Ivan ada di depan pintu dan berlari ke balik punggung Ludwig.

"Halo, Feliciano," sapa Ivan, dan Ludwig bisa merasakan yang disapa merinding di belakangnya.

"West! Makan malamnya sudah ja—" Gilbert, yang juga keluar dari dapur, membelalakkan matanya. Semua orang bisa melihat ekspresi horor di wajahnya segera setelah pria albino itu melihat tamu tak diundang mereka.

Berbagai emosi kembali membanjiri tubuh Gilbert, membasuh pergi warna dari wajah pucatnya. Bila mungkin, Feliciano akan bersumpah pria itu baru saja berwajah seputih kertas. Gilbert mematung di sana, berbagai pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya bak badai. _Kenapa ia di sini? Kenapa ia bisa ada di sini? Untuk apa ia kemari? Apa benar selama ini ia mencariku? Apa maunya? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Haruskah aku lari?_

Tidak. Meskipun berlari ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu adalah hal yang paling Gilbert ingin lakukan, tapi ia tidak ingin berlari lagi. Kejadian di London waktu itu sudah cukup membuatnya kehilangan harga diri, dan ia tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Ia hanya harus mengabaikan orang itu dan menganggap ini semua tidak terjadi. Gilbert mengepalkan tangannya sampai kuku-kukunya memutih.

"W-West, Feli, ayo kita mulai makan."

Feliciano buru-buru berlari mengikuti Gilbert ke dapur, sementara Ludwig dan Ivan masih berdiri di tempat mereka. Ludwig menggigit dinding-dinding mulutnya, sudah menyesali pilihannya sekarang. Ia menoleh ke Ivan, hendak mengeluarkan semua yang telah ia tahan selama ini, namun ia terpana. Di sana, di depan pintu, Ivan berdiri, memandangi titik di mana Gilbert berhenti tadi dengan wajah yang Ludwig kira tidak akan pernah dimilikinya. Entah kenapa, tapi Ludwig bisa dengan jelas merasakan sakit, rindu, dan mungkin, _cinta_ dari tatapan mata-mata ungu pucat itu. Sesuatu yang tulus, sesuatu yang membuat Ludwig berpikir untuk mengubah pendapatnya tentang orang yang dulu telah menyakiti kakaknya ini.

Ivan Braginski berkedip, dan semua yang tadi Ludwig saksikan hilang seketika.

"Ludwig... aku... boleh aku pinjam salah satu kamar? Sebelum kemari aku sudah makan, jadi kurasa aku tidak perlu menganggu makan malam kalian."

"Kau bisa pakai kamar ke tiga dari perapian di lantai dua."

Ludwig yakin ia bisa mendengar langkah Ivan yang dipercepat, seperti ia ingin segera pergi dari sana untuk menutupi sesuatu. Ia memandangi bagaimana syal krem lembut yang selalu dipakai Ivan melayang-layang sedikit ketika sang pemilik menaiki undakan tangga dengan buru-buru, dua undakan dalam satu langkah kaki-kaki panjangnya.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba jadi begini.

**-TBC-**

**A/N: **Ah-ah... chapter yang membosankan – _ –") Maaf, kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya cerita ini belum punya plot yang lengkap dan... yah, saya sendiri merasa payah orz (kapan kau gak payah, hah?). Eng... biasanya saya selalu mendiskusikan plot dengan sahabat karib saya, Hoshi/Bintang/Iggy, ketika saya galau begini... jadi doakan saja semoga saya dapat ilham dari yang di atas untuk cerita ini. Saya juga cukup bingung bagaimana harus menulis percakapan Ludwig-Ivan di atas, maksud saya, Ludwig itu... SUSAH DIBUAT! Mungkin mudah kalau ia sedang bicara dengan Feli atau pokoknya karakter selain Ivan! Ah, pokoknya saya gak puas sama bagian-bagian akhir cerita ini karena lagi-lagi, saya sudah kehilangan sebagian dari ingatan tentang bagaimana saya ingin menulis dan mengakhiri chapter kedua ini... *hening* AHH POKOKNYA IVAN X GILBERT FTW!

**Terjemahan:**

Прости, малышка... (Rusia) = Prosti, malyshka = _Sorry, sweetheart_ (kalau diganti bahasa Indonesia jadi norak lol)

Warum? (Jerman) = Kenapa?

Mir wid es gut (Jerman) = aku akan baik-baik saja

Westen, ich komme nachhause (Jerman) = West, aku pulang ke rumah!

Ich verstehe, bruder. Achten (Jerman) = Aku mengerti, Kak. Hati-hati.

Dove sei stato? (Italia) = Kau ke mana saja?

Ci dispiace (Italia) = Maaf

Du bist so komisch (Jerman) = Kau sangat aneh

Che cos'è? (Italia) = Ada apa?

Да (Rusia) = Da = Ya

**Say thanks to: **Google translate, catatan mini saya dari kelas bahasa Perancis, dan ANDA yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview dan membaca :D

Koda Kumi – TABOO

Nico Nico Chorus – SPICE!

YUI – It's Happy Line

**Reviews**** Down Here, ****ありがと****う****!**


End file.
